


Chaos Magic

by Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Devils, Excalibur, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Magic, Revenge, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room/pseuds/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room
Summary: Some people are not cut out to be legends.Like Grade E witch Morgan, who tries to pay rent with her low level magic and enjoy her everyday life. She may come from a long line of powerful witches, the descendant off Morgan la Fay, but that doesn't pay the pills, so why should she care?Until the day the devil himself comes knocking on her door. (Or burning it down). With a story about an all too familiar magic that has the power to destroy everything.So much for her security deposit.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

I was just trying to have a late night snack.

I stopped in my tracks, clutching a jar of pickles, staring at my bed with a long , frustrated sigh.

The devil was on my bed.

The devil. Not a handsome stranger, not some old flame or new one with a bad reputation. The actual dark lord of Hell himself. Robes made of dark flames flickered around his tall form as rested comfortably on my duvet, idly flipping through the book I had been reading before I had left to get my snack. He didn’t even bother to look up when I walked in.

I looked down at the jar in my hands, sighing again. _Sorry pickles, it wasn’t meant to be. I’m sure you would have been tasty._ Without any further hesitation I chucked the jar of pickles at his head, running in the opposite direction.

**CRASH!**

I winced at the sound, trying to figure out how difficult pickle smell would be to wash out of my sheets, or if it would be better to just replace them.

“GET BACK HERE!” At the devil’s angry shout, I shuddered, picking up the pace.

_On second thought, let’s just leave everything behind and rent a new apartment._

Not looking behind me, I used my hands to form intricate symbols while chanting under my breath. A dark portal opened up in my kitchen, the sound of an ancient creature’s hungry roar echoing out through the opening. Definitely dangerous, but less so than what was waiting for me in my bedroom. Without further thought, I leapt towards the portal.

“Forget about escaping.” A grim voice whispered behind my ear and the portal closed in front of me. “Now, we need to tal—oof!” I threw an elbow back, striking the devil in the stomach, cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Sorry buddy, I think you’ve got the wrong house.” Waving a hand behind me, I raced towards the door.

“STOP!” At his commanding voice the front door went up in smoke, turning to ashes in an instant. Black and green flames filled the doorway, the sight causing me to frown.

 _Hellfire. Dangit._ _There goes my security deposit. Freaking Hellspawn._

With a defeated sigh, I turned around and looked at the prince of darkness.

“What do you want?”

His face was perfect, enough to make me hate him, but there was a sense of wrongness to it, a painful feeling, as if someone had tried to paint the features of an angel and fell into despair along the way. He smiled, the expression showing far too many teeth.

“I just want to talk.” 

I snorted at that. “I guess that’s why they call you the ‘Father of Lies’ right?” Crossing my arms, I found the comfiest chair in the living room and sat down. “No way you came up here just to have a chat with a Grade E witch. I’m not worth your time.” 

Even though it was the truth, I felt a twinge of pain as I disparaged my own worth. But that was the world we lived in. Angels, demons, fairies, witches… we were all bound by the powers given to us at birth, the ability to shape the world as we saw fit, to impose our unnatural will on the natural. Some were born with great powers, going on to make legends of themselves. Amazing people like Merlin, or my namesake, my many times great great grandmother Morgana would have been ranked as Grade A. Strong enough to take on the big names of heaven and hell and hold their own.

But not everyone can be a legend. Some of us are just mere mortals trying to pay rent.

Like a certain Grade E witch who was being faced down by the devil.

“I can make a few short range portals, and tell fortunes, that’s it. So unless you want me to pull out my tarot cards, please leave.” I stared at the devil, my heart racing, hoping against hope he would listen and leave.

He shook his head slowly. “Fine. You don’t want to waste time? I need the amulet.”

I felt my heart stop, a roaring sound filling my ears. “Amulet?”

“Your grandmother Morgan le Fay’s amulet.” He frowned. “The one that can change Fate.”

“Why?” A dangerous question. But his request was even more so. 

His red eyes narrowed. “It’s none of your business. It was originally mine. Your family has simply been caretakers for it.” He held out a hand. “Give it to me now.”

Staring down at his hand, my mind raced. The Amulet of Fate. Created by Lucifer and used to change the course of the universe. The start of the Fall, the great war in heaven. Given to my ancestor to defeat Merlin and destroy his protégé’s legend. A magical artifact strong enough to turn Fate aside. To reshape reality. 

Or change it completely. 

At my hesitation, I felt a sense of bloodthirst emanating from him, a poisonous aura of death.

I shrugged. “Sure, why not.” With a brief incantation I formed a portal, reaching through it and pulling out an obsidian amulet. The cool stone froze the skin of my fingers, a brief, painful sensation, before I tossed it into his outstretched hand.

The devil raised an eyebrow. “That’s it? You’re just handing it to me?”

“What do you want, a parade? You said it yourself, it was yours to begin with, so I’m just giving it back to its rightful owner.” I sighed. “Besides, with my magical aptitude I wouldn’t be able to use it anyways.”

His fingers closed around the amulet, as he studied me closely. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Yep, perfect sense. “ I smiled, waving at him. “Safe trip back to Hell, have fun warping the very fabric of reality and destiny to suit your whims!”

“Are you kicking me out?”

 _YES! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!_

I kept a smile on my face. “Of course not! I just wouldn’t want to waste your time.” I gestured towards the burning door once more. “Goodbye!”

He still stood there, studying me carefully. Meeting his gaze, I kept any sense of guilt of deceit from my mind, walling it off beyond where he could see it. _I’m telling the truth, as far a we’re both concerned._ _Now go!_

“Most witches would be thrilled to have me in their home.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Most witches haven’t lost a 600 dollar security deposit because you got flame happy.”

“Do you need money that badly?”

 _Not as much as I need you to leave._ “Nope, I’m good.”

He continued to stare. “I would never expect the great Morgana’s descendant would be so… so…”

“Weak? Unmotivated?”

“Practical.” He chuckled. “I like you a lot better than your ancestor. She was always a little too dramatic. She and Merlin both.”

I nodded, pretending I cared about what he was still jabbering on about. _He has to leave eventually right?_

After a long uncomfortable pause, he finally shrugged and walked through the burning doorway.

“You didn’t put out the Hellfire! “ Seeing he had long disappeared, I through up my hands in disgust. “Devils.” 

**\- You just gave him the amulet, huh, Morgan _?_**

Theamused voice spoke up from within the depths of my mind.

I sighed. “What is it now, Cal? Did you expect me to fight the Devil?”

**_\- Why not? You could have easily won._ **

“Of course I could have.” I walked into my bedroom, staring miserably at the wreckage caused by the broken pickle jar. “But what would be the point? Gods, devils, angels… they are all still bound by fate and reality. They can bend the rules, of course, but they’ll never escape them. 

**\- But you can… you are a calamity on this world, a being outside of fate and order.**

"It would seem so.” Smiling wryly, I reached out a hand, and let the power of chaos flow from my fingers onto the broken glass and spilled juice below. There was no visible change, but as my power touched the physical objects they shriveled up and disappeared, leaving pristine sheets and an open book.

“Dangit. He lost my place.” I picked it up with a sigh; trying to remember what page I had left it on.

**\- It doesn’t matter how many times I see it, your power is always so unnerving.**

“Why so shocked? It’s not like _he_ didn’t use it when you were with him.”

**\- Yeah, but even your father…**

I interrupted, “That monster is not my father.”

**\- Even he was never so… casual about the power of Chaos. After all, he destroyed his soul just to gain it, living in eternal agony. He’s not like you, who was born with the power to destroy everything from the start.**

I shrugged silently, finding my place in the book and slipping a bookmark into it. My finger brushed against the bedside alarm clock, and I froze as memories poured into me.

________________________

_“Worthless brat!” A woman’s voice screamed along with the sound of a blow being struck. “GRADE E? Our glorious family has never produced a witch lower than Grade B in centuries! You leached your mother’s life force, killing off our family’s strongest witch, and what do we get in return? A worthless piece of trash?!!”_

_“Aunt Margaret…”_

_SLAP!_

_“Shut up and get out of my sight. You must take after your worthless bastard of a father, whoever he is.”_

________________________

I pulled my hand away from the clock as if burned, and within the next breath my power had reached out, obliterating it from existence. Shuddering, I sank down to the floor, resting my head on my arms. “Tactile memories… I thought I had gotten rid of everything that had absorbed them.” 

**\- You only bought that clock a few months ago… it must have absorbed the memories from your dreams.** The voice in my head sighed. **What a worthless family, to cast you away as useless.**

"But I am useless… at least by how they measure my worth.” I chuckled weakly. “Going by pure witch grading, I am the lowest you can get.”

**\- Still…**

“Since when did a magical weapon like you care so much for mortal dealings anyways? I thought you were just following me because you were bored.”

**\- That, and your fath… his soul had become too corrupted to wield me anymore. I had to find a new host, and you were the best choice.**

“Is that a compliment or an insult?”

**\- Both. What do you think he’s going to do with the amulet?**

“Lucifer?” I shrugged. “Not sure how much he can do with it. After all, Morgana’s amulet has been by my side for almost a decade now.”

**\- Doesn’t that mean it’s probably lost most of its power by this point? The corrosion of your chaos nature would have long since consumed any abilities it had.**

“Yeah. He’s going to be pissed. Serves him right for losing me my security deposit.”

**\- Won’t he come back?**

“It’s not like he’ll try it out right away. We should have time to find a new place to hide.”

I got back to my feet, stretching slowly. “I wonder if I have time for a nap…” Freezing in place, I felt a sense of murderous intent aimed towards my back. Instinctively I turned, striking out with a fist wrapped in my power.

BAM! I struck the intruder right in the middle of his face, sending him flying backwards, through the wall until he skidded to a stop near the ruins of my broken door. He laid there, completely unconscious.

Too late, I recognized the face of the being I had just hit.

“…”

**\- …**

**\- Did… did you just knock out the devil with one punch?**

“Oops. Guess he checked the amulet sooner than I thought.”

**\- What do we do now?**

“What do you think?” I grabbed a pre-packed bag from my closet. “We run!”

As I dashed towards my front door, I realized that it was still burning with Hellfire.

_Do I obliterate the flames or create a portal to escape? The escape portal’s location is random, who knows where I’ll end up… but I can’t risk being caught using chaos magic…_

With a groan I began gesturing through the symbols to bring up a portal, when a hand came down on my shoulder.

“What did you do to the amulet?”

_Crap._

**\- Crap.**

Lucifer had woken up. 

________________________

I handed the Devil his tea, sitting across from him while clutching my own mug. He sipped it, making a disdainful expression and setting it down firmly on the coffee table away from him.

“This is awful.”

“I didn’t spit in it.”

He paused at that. “I didn’t ask if you had… it’s just too sweet.” Studying me with a narrowed gaze, he asked. “But now I worry… did you spit in it?”

I was mid-sip, and choked. “Of course not! You think I have a death wish?”

**\- Liar. You totally spit it in his tea.**

_Shut up, Cal._

I smiled innocently at the Devil, who did not touch his tea again. “So what’s the problem? I assume you didn’t come here for the tea, and I already gave you Granny Morgana’s amulet.”

Lucifer stared at me. “The amulet is broken.”

“Looks fine to me.” I met his gaze, refusing to flinch.

“It’s drained of magical power.”

 **\- Living next to a being of chaos will do that.** Cal’s silent laughter made it hard to focus on the conversation, but I pushed through.

“Well it WAS old… had to happen sometime.”

BAM! His fist slammed against the table. “I carved that amulet myself in the flames of Time and Destiny. It should have lasted for an eternity!” 

Leaning forward, his red eyes glowed as his power formed a steady pressure in the room. It was an overwhelming sensation, befitting the king of Hell. It was inescapable, an inevitable dread stronger than death and corruption, making all who faced it fall before him…

That is, all _mortal_ beings.

I shrugged off the mildly uncomfortable sensation, his power dispersing around me until it could no longer be felt.

“So? You must have made a mistake when you forged it. What do you want me to do about it?”

**\- Wow, you sure have a convincing innocent act. I KNOW it’s your fault the amulet is broken and I still almost believed you.**

I ignored the silent commentary, carefully watching his reaction. Lucifer stared at me suspiciously for a few moments, and then tossed a clear crystal onto the table in between us.

“Hold it.”

I raised an eyebrow. “A testing crystal? Really? You think I’m lying about my power grade?”

He didn’t look away. “Just humor me, and take the test. You give me a strange feeling.”

“A feeling?”

“A sense of danger.” He smiled, the expression more threatening then when he had been angry. “I trust my instincts.”

“Suit yourself.” With a quiet sigh I reached out and grabbed the crystal. The initial clear color turned to a light grey, flickering between grey and clear multiple times before settling into the dull colored glow.

“You weren’t lying. You barely pass as a Grade E…” Looking shocked, Lucifer stared at the crystal, muttering to himself.

I focused on my rapidly cooling tea, sipping it quietly. _The one time in my life I’m actually glad to see that lousy grey color. The first time I took this test it broke my heart._

**\- This silly test is all it took to turn your family against you? Pathetic mortals. They had the power to destroy the universe within their grasp.**

I was surprised at the anger in Cal’s voice. As a magical weapon he typically didn’t get too riled up about human affairs.

_It’s fine. No point in holding a grudge at this point. Most of them are dead anyways._

_“_ Actually… maybe you can help me… even without the amulet.” Lucifer’s thoughtful words interrupted my argument with Cal. I felt a slight chill go down my spine as he studied me up and down.

“If I can’t use the amulet, then I just have to investigate this the hard way…” He muttered quietly as he looked me over. “Witch, even a Grade E like yourself should have a pass to enter the yearly Gathering, correct?”

“The Witch’s Gathering?” I shrugged. “Yes I technically still have a pass, but I haven’t gone in years. Why do you care?”

“I care because I need a way in. Your pass allows for one servant to attend you, and I can use that to get past the magical gates.”

I coughed, choking on my tea. “You’re the devil. Just ask. I doubt they would say no.”

“I need to get in without alerting the High Council of Witches.” He shook his head slowly. “They’d never suspect I would come in with a weakling like you.”

**\- Weakling? Let’s chop off one of his arms, Morgan.**

_No._

**\- Come on… it will be fun… he’ll barely miss it…**

_I said no, Cal._

**_\- Spoilsport._ **

“Why do you need to get into the Gathering?” I finally asked him.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t need to know that.” 

“Then I’ll have to decline.”

“I wasn’t giving you a choice.” A sense of impending doom filled the air, as if a blade were pressed against my throat.

**\- Now can we kill him? Please?**

_Shut up, you stupid sword!_ I kept my eyes firmly on the devil’s red gaze. “Go ahead and kill me, if you want. I’m sure plenty of witches would love to assist you.”

For a moment I thought he would attack, but after a brief hesitation, I felt the murderous atmosphere diminish.

“You’re definitely brave, I’ll give you that.” He leaned back into his chair, looking deep in thought.

“Not really.” I meant it. It wasn’t really bravery that kept me calm despite his threats. After all, if he had tried to kill me I simply would have cut off his head.

**\- It’s never too late for a good decapitation, let’s go for it!**

“There’s a new dangerous magic that’s been destroying demons.” Lucifer’s words caught me by surprise. “It’s not strange for a few to lose their lives here and there, but I’ve lost hundreds in the past three weeks.” He brushed his hair back from his face, looking tired. “I thought it was some new heavenly weapon, but when I investigated further, I found out they were losing just as many angels on their side.”

“That’s why you wanted the Amulet of Fate? To stop some magical killing spree?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t think you understand. This isn’t something _killing_ demons. It’s _destroying_ them. As if they never existed in the first place.”

“Destroyed?”

“No soul, no physical form… even their line of fate has vanished.” He sighed quietly. “I thought I could change the fate of our kind, stop this at its root… but without the amulet, I have to track down the source. If it’s not Heaven or Hell… the next likely culprit is some new strange form of witchcraft. That’s why I need to make it to the Gathering.”

I leaned forward. “Are you _absolutely_ certain of this information? They were completely destroyed? Not even their fate left behind?”

“I’ve investigated this personally. I’m sure.”

I threw back my head and laughed loudly, the sound startling in the otherwise quiet room.

_Finally… After waiting my whole life… you’ve finally shown yourself._

\- **Morgan… you really think it’s _him?_**

 _Who else could wield the power of chaos besides me?_ I smiled up at the ceiling, my vision blurring with tears of relief. _Cal, I’m finally going to kill him._

“Why are you…?” Lucifer trailed off, staring at me in confusion as I reigned in my expression.

“I’ll help you.” I grinned, sticking out my hand.

“… Really?”

“Why?“ I smiled at him. “You don’t want my help now?”

“No… but you changed your mind awfully fast.”

“I just was hit with a sudden desire to visit family.” I laughed at the joke that no one would get. “The Gathering starts in three days. Witches are free to enter the Barrier as early as five days in advance. Do you want to leave now, or wait until closer to the start of the meeting?”

Lucifer still looked shocked. “Sooner would be better, I guess.”

“Great, now that all of that is settled, let’s head off…” I paused. “But first, we do have one thing to take care of.”

“What is that?”

I held my hand out. “You owe me six hundred dollars.” 

“… You’re joking.”

“No. You lost my security deposit with your hellfire nonsense. I want that money back.” 

“You…” His expression was incredulous. “You realize that I’m the king of Hell, the prince of darkness, Lord of lies…”

My hand didn’t waver. “Six. Hundred. Dollars. Not a penny less.”

“…”

“…”

“Fine.” With a deep sigh he waved a hand, and a stack of cash appeared on the table between us. Under his threatening gaze I counted every last bill, and after confirming that the correct amount was present and that none of it was counterfeit, I pocketed the money, picking up my packed bag once more.

“I can’t believe you counted it.” Lucifer muttered. “Did you really think I’d cheat you on such a small amount?”

“Get over it. Cheating and lying is a part of your nature. You should be insulted if I _didn’t_ count it.” 

Lucifer finally put out the Hellfire in my front doorway, and we headed out with a smile.

**-The Witches’ Council won’t be happy to see you.**

_The feeling will be mutual._

**-Does that mean we can kill them this time?** The sword’s bloodthirst permeated my body, threatening to catch me away with it.

 _Don’t worry, Cal. You won’t be bored long._ I smiled to myself. _I have a feeling we’ll have caused plenty of death and destruction before this mess is done._


	2. Chapter 2

As we headed towards the Gathering portal at the center of town, I glanced over at the devil walking beside me before letting out a long, exasperated sigh. 

“Please tell me you’re going to at least attempt to disguise yourself before we reach the portal?”

Lucifer looked at me with confusion. “What do you mean? Is there something wrong with my appearance?”

“Wrong?” I took in his overly handsome features, bright red pupils and his robes made of dark flames. “Yes. You’re absolutely hideous and they might not let us into the Gathering.” 

“Hideous? I feel like someone would have told me before this…” He shook his head. “Are you sure you’re not just jealous?”

 **\- Wow, someone is full of himself.** Cal muttered in my head. **Besides, he can’t even begin to compare to my awe-inspiring appearance.**

_… aren’t you a sword?_

**-A very handsomely crafted sword.**

Distracted, I tried to focus on my conversation with the Devil, rather than the silent argument with the magical weapon. “You’re too recognizable. Disguise yourself to be a little less… noticeable, please.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Fine, little witch. Have it your way.” Muttering briefly under his breath, his features roughened up to a more average appearance, his red eyes turning a light brown. Even his clothes changed from the robes of flame to a more sedate grey pants and shirt. “How’s this?” 

“Passable.” I pointed ahead of us. “The portal entrance will be in that abandoned house up ahead.”

As we walked down the street, however, I felt a brief familiar sense of danger, and stopped in my tracks.

“What is it…?” Lucifer started to ask, but then paused himself, staring around as if to pinpoint the direction of the threat.

“Something’s coming.”

“Then stand back, little witch. I’ll handle this.” Holding out a hand, the space around his fingers tore into nothingness, and a sword of flames appeared in his hand.”

“Is that…”

He grinned. “Stole it off an old friend. He won’t miss it.”

As he spoke, a thunderous roar filled the streets, causing the windows of all the nearby buildings to shatter. The road under our feet buckled, the asphalt crumbling into dust. The air itself seemed thick, making it difficult to breathe.

“Up there, on the rooftops.” At my direction, Lucifer stepped up into the air, standing on nothing as firmly as he had on the ground before. In front of him, on top of multiple buildings, stood creatures formed from purple smoke. They were twisted, unnatural, having only the vaguest hint of a bestial shape that constant changed, the suggestion of teeth, claws and horns that disappeared and reappeared seemingly at random. The space around them was warped, the stone buildings disappearing into nothingness where the claws of the creatures gripped it.

My heart began to beat rapidly in my chest. “Chaos magic.”

 **-It really is him.** Cal’s silent whisper carried the shock I felt. **He’s back.**

_But I don’t feel him nearby. It’s just his minions._

As we spoke the devil had reached the level of the creatures, his flaming sword stretched out in front of him. 

“Are you what’s been attacking my minions?” He chuckled. “Big mistake. Didn’t your little monster parents warn you about getting on my bad side?”

He leapt forward, and my heart stopped as I realized what was about to happen.

“DON’T TOUCH THEM OR YOU’LL BE DESTROYED!”

At my panicked shout he slowed his strike, but before he could pull away one of the smoke creatures reached out and grabbed the sword’s blade in its claws. The sword’s flames became an enormous pillar, the bright light almost blinding me. As quickly as it flared up, however, it vanished, the sword disappearing into nothingness.

 **-The chaos magic is strong, Morgan.** Cal groaned. **It may not be enough to completely destroy the devil’s existence, but it could hurt him badly.**

“You’re right, but if I step in…”

**-Don’t worry so much about the consequences. Besides… it’s been too long since we’ve had a good fight.**

I laughed. “Sure, why not?” Feeling reckless, I called out to Lucifer, who had backed away a few steps, staring at his empty hand in shock. “Stand back, it’s my turn, now.”

“What? What are you…” He started to shout back at me, but I had already turned away, every ioata of my focus on the monsters made of purple smoke above me. Monsters of chaos magic.

_His magic._

**SLAP!** My palm struck my chest, where underneath my clothes a golden tattoo of an intricate magical circle was drawn. A marking that had been there since I was an infant.

_Cal’s mark._

A golden blade handle appeared in my hand, pulling seamlessly from my chest, from its resting place deep in my soul.

“Alright friend, its time to have some fun. Keep me from going too far over the edge, okay?”

**-Of course.**

I stepped closer, looking at the buildings above me. Unlike the devil, I didn’t have the ability to stand on air, or to fly in the sky. My magic was only Grade E, limited to random transportation portals and innacurate fortune telling.

_Not that I was going to let that stop me._

“Break.” I raised my free hand, and at my whisper the power of chaos flowed from my fingers towards the buildings around me. Silent, unseen, nothing changed for a moment before the four buildings surrounding me faded into nothingness. The chaos creatures fell to earth, taking no damage from the fall.

Ten or so of the smoke creatures stared at me, their eyes glowing a bright purple.

- **Looks like they recognize chaos magic.**

“They don’t seem that worried.” I muttered, as I stepped closer to the snarling monsters.

**-That’s because chaos can only hurt structure, order, fate… not its own.**

“Then I guess it’s good that we’re not fighting them with my chaos magic.” With a smile, I rushed forward, swinging my sword in a wide arc. Again the creature reached out with a misshaped claw, trying to catch the blade in its grasp as it had done with the flaming sword before.

 **-Fools** The sword swept through it, and it disappeared with a shriek of pain and light. 

**\- Such pitiful low effort magic… did you really think you can stand against the ultimate weapon of fate and order?**

“It’s too late for regrets.” I swung the sword around in a full arc, taking out four creatures at once. Rushing through their disappearing bodies, I struck from behind, taking out two more before they could react.

One of the remaining three creatures roared with rage, purple smoke pouring from its gaping mouth. It leapt towards me, the purple smoke trying to envelop me, destroy me.

“Useless.” I held out my left hand, the unseen power of chaos surrounding me. The purple smoke struck against it, before fading into darkness. I swung the sword once more, taking out my attacker as well as the beast beside it.

There was only one left. It eyes blazed with a different color, a pale white, as it crouched low on the ground, a whimper escaping it. It began backing away, whining as I stepped closer, keeping the distant between us constant.

“It’s natural to fear the a more powerful force than you.” I whispered, as I watched the creature panic and turn around to flee. “Unfortunately, I don’t want you going back to Him. Everything from him, of him and around him but be destroyed.”

I casually tossed Cal into the air, and the golden blade glowed with a brilliant light as it flew purposefully towards the fleeing chaos creature.

**THUD.**

The creature was gone, with nothing to mark its previous existence other than a sword now impaled on bare ground where it had once stood. As the world went silent around me, I tried to relax, clenching my fist and forcing my powers back beneath my skin. If I let the chaos magic out too much, it would escape my control, and consume everything around me. It resisted my will, trying to push outwards rather than inwards, but I poured all my energy into suppressing it, until slowly it began to retract.

The sword lifted up into the air, hovering in front of me.

**-Are you okay?**

I chuckled. “Not sure, I’m a little out of practice at this…” As I spoke, my vision faded into darkness, and I collapsed to the ground, unconscious. 

________________________

“Little witch!” Lucifer watched in horror as the young woman who had just taken down ten beasts without blinking an eye turned pale and crumpled to the ground. He flew to her side, reaching out to grab her, when the golden sword she had fought with moved in front of him, blocking his path.

“Go away sword, I’m not trying to hurt your master.” He swiped a hand, trying to push the weapon out of the way. A bright light flashed, momentarily blinding him.

“Hmph! You think you can hurt my master? You’re lucky she didn’t decapitate you when I asked her to!” A man with bright golden eyes and long golden hair stood in front of the unconscious woman, glaring at the devil as if he were a mortal enemy.

Lucifer paused. “Wait… you.. you’re a magical weapon?” To have a soul and to be able to take a human form, it would have to at least be a deity level weapon. Even he didn’t have something so outrageous. _So how did the little witch get her hands on one?_

“My name is Excalibur… my friends and master call me Cal…” He looked the devil up and down. “You can call me Excalibur.”

“Excalibur… Arthur’s sword?! From the Legends? I thought you were lost?”

Cal snorted derisively. “I was a god level weapon long before that boy came along, and I will be one long after. But that’s all people seem to remember.”

“How did the little witch…”

“My mistress’s name is Morgan, and she could destroy you on a whim. So be respectful.”

“…” Lucifer’s head hurt. He couldn’t remember the last time so many people had disregarded him in so little time. But he supposed if he played along he could get more answers… “How did _Morgan_ end up as your mistress?”

“None of your business, little devil.” Cal glared at him again. “All that matters is that she is the Calamity, the power to end all powers, and you are nothing before her.”

 _A grade E witch is the power to end all powers?_ But still, he had personally seen her take out ten monsters that had nearly destroyed him in seconds… “What’s wrong with her?” He finally asked, adding on as soon as Cal’s mouth opened “and DON’T tell me that it’s none of my business. She and I have a deal to let me into the Gathering.”

The magical weapon sighed. “She’s repressing the chaos magic she brought out to fight those creatures.”

“Is that what those… those things… were made of? Chaos magic?”

“Yes.”

“So how do I know that your mistress isn’t the one who summoned them here? It’s seems sort of big coincidence that she just _happens_ to use the same kind of magic that those creatures are made of!”

Cal rolled his eyes. “They have the same magic as her in the same way that a creek is made out of water compared to an ocean. They are a poor imitation of her true power.”

The devil stared down at the unconscious young woman. “If she’s so powerful compared to them, why’d she pass out?”

“She’s not suffering from destroying their magic, but from controlling her own.” As he looked at his mistress, Cal’s eyes glowed with a fond expression as his hand reached down to brush her dark hair from her face. “She’s so insistent on not destroying this world… well, I guess that’s why I follow her, instead of her fath… instead of my last master.”

“Well, that’s all well and good, but are we going to leave her to sleep on the street?”

“Good point, her fortune telling shop is nearby, we can take her there to rest.” Cal reached down and picked her up, tucking her small frame against his chest. 

“I can carry her…” Lucifer started to speak up, but halted at Cal’s dirty look.

“No. I don’t trust you.” He looked him up and down. “You’re too weak, you’ll drop her.”

“…” Lucifer didn’t think anyone had ever accused him of being too weak before. It had certainly been a strange day. “Then lead the way I guess.” 

They made their way to the small shop, leaving the destroyed buildings and road as the only sign of the battle that had been fought. 

________________________

I woke up in the back room of my tarot shop, confused. “How did I get here?” 

Lucifer sat across from the couch I was laying on, idly flipping through a catalogue with a bored expression. “The sword carried you.”

“Cal? How did a sword…?” I shook my head. “Nevermind. Let’s go to the Gathering.” I started to stand up, but was blocked from passing Lucifer who stuck out his legs to block me. “What do you want?”

“To talk.” He looked up from the catalogue, his face grim. “What do you know about those chaos monsters?”

I sat back down with a sigh. “Not a lot. Don’t know how they’re made or anything. Just that they are constructed with chaos magic.”

“Chaos magic?”

“The antithesis to life, order and fate.” I grinned. “The destruction of all. A witch or magical being can only access it after devouring their soul to forbidden magic and committing themselves to eternal agony. “

He raised an eyebrow at that. “Is that what you did?”

“Nope. I was born with it.”

“I wasn’t aware that Morgan la Fay’s line had such rare magic.”

I frowned. “It doesn’t.”

“So your father…”

“Is none of your business.”

“He is if he’s the one behind my missing demons.” Seeing my stubborn expression, he sighed. “So you have the ability to destroy worlds?”

“Not really.”

- **Yes she does, so watch your back, little devil.** Cal’s voice spoke up, and by Lucifer’s reaction he could hear him too.

“…”

Lucifer rubbed his forehead. “So how are you a Grade E witch exactly?”

“The crystals only measure standard magical power and ability.” I grinned. “Nothing to do with rogue, world-ending magics.”

“If that’s the case… I may need your help more than I anticipated in this problem.”

“No worries… if it is who I think it is, I’ll take care of it all for you.” Forcing my way up, I pushed past his legs and walked though the closed shop. “Now let’s go to the Gathering.”

As he followed me, Lucifer looked around, frowning. “If you’re so powerful, why do your run such a pitiful store selling fortunes?”

I laughed at the question. “Being a world destroying calamity doesn’t help pay rent.”

We headed once again for the portal.

It was time to see my family again.


	3. Chapter 3

As we stood outside the door to the building housing the Gathering Portal, I paused, looking back at the once again disguised devil.

“Just to warn you… the Witches’ Council doesn’t exactly like me all that much.”

Lucifer shrugged. “So?”

“So… as my ‘servant’… don’t expect a warm welcome. You’ll probably be looked down on. “ I studied him doubtfully. “Can you hold back from frying them with hellfire?”

He thought it over. “Probably?”

 **-Probably?** Cal’s voice was skeptical.

“I mean, if you can hold off destroying them with your world ending chaos magic, I can’t see why I can’t hold off incinerating their worthless corpses. Even if they should be prostrating themselves before me and sobbing with fear.”

“…”

**\- He’ll last ten minutes before cracking.**

**“** Don’t you have any confidence in me?!” 

I shook my head. “That’s a little overboard, Cal. He is the devil, after all.”

“At least the witch knows my true worth…”

“I’ll bet he cracks in five.”

“WHAT?” 

**-Ten bucks.**

“Deal!” 

Lucifer threw up his hands. “Why is no one listening to me?!” 

“We’re listening. Did you want in on the bet?”

**-Yeah, join in! More money for me! Morgan never gives me enough spending cash.**

**“** What do you mean I don’t give you enough money?! You’re a sword! What are you going to spend it on? Polish?”

**-Cheapskate.**

“Earn your own money then!”

“…” The devil stared at me with a tired expression as I argued with the invisible magic weapon. “Let’s just go in.”

We entered the building, only to be immediately confronted by a member of the Witches’ Guard. They were an elite force that protected the council, and the yearly Gathering, from all opposing forces. Soldiers who had trained in both weapons and magic, they were the best of the best…

_Unfortunately, they were all too well aware of that fact._

“State your name and business.” A dark haired knight watched us suspiciously, his silver armor gleaming in the scattered torches around the room. His weapon, a spear glowing with a faint green light, was pointed in our direction.

“Morgan, here with my servant for the Gathering.” I held up my palm, a small intricately detailed tattoo on my palm lighting up briefly before fading back into invisibility.

The knight’s eyes widened. “A descendant of Morgan la Fay?”

“Apparently.”

The man’s gaze turned disdainful almost immediately. He turned, spitting at the ground. “Mothersbane! The cursed child dares to return?”

Lucifer shuffled uncomfortably beside me, but I didn’t flinch at his disgusted question. “Whether I dare or not is none of your business. I am a recognized witch here for the Gathering. My pass is in order. The question is, do you dare to stop me?”

The threat hung in the air between us. Finally, the knight opened his mouth, likely to spew more insults, when a more sinister, feminine voice spoke up.

“Cousin, I can’t believe you showed up!” A young woman my own age slipped by me, standing next to the knight with vicious grin. “I thought you had decided to hide away from these sort of meetings to spare yourself the embarrassment.” 

I looked at her quietly for a moment. She was a beautiful girl, but something always was slightly off about her appearance. Her features were delicate and soft, her sharp, angry blue eyes seeming out of place framed by such a pleasant appearance. At my gaze she flipped her dark curls over her shoulder, laughing softly. 

“What’s wrong, cousin? Lost for words after all this time?”

“Your cousin?” Lucifer whispered incredulously.

“Her name is Araina. A much more distant relation then that.” I reluctantly answered.

**-Morgana’s line has always been very straightforward. There is only ever one descendant, and they always only have one daughter. There will only ever be one true heir to Morgan la Fay, and it’s my master! All these so called “relatives” are distant relations through marriage.**

“Doesn’t that mean that you have to have a child to continue the line?” Lucifer glanced at me with a sympathetic expression.

“Only if I care to continue it.”

**\- I volunteer! You can have kids with me!**

“… We don’t have time for a birds and bees talk, Cal. You’re a sword. It would never work.”

**\- Don’t worry, I’ll handle all those insignificant details.**

Lucifer snorted. “Pretty sure you being an object is a pretty significant detail.”

**\- Stay out of childbearing negotiations!**

“Nope, No more childbearing negotiations.” I shook my head. “Childbearing negotiations are indefinitely put on hold.”

As Lucifer and I shared a whispered argument with the suddenly enthusiastic invisible magical weapon, Araina’s expression grew more and more annoyed. 

“Cousin, don’t you think you’re being very rude?” She finally spoke up again, forcing the words through gritted teeth.

I smiled gently. “Oh Miss Araina, please refrain from calling me cousin.” I shrugged helplessly. “After all, the family cut ties with me years ago.” Patting her shoulder helplessly, I continued. “I can understand though, it can be difficult to remember major family events with limited mental capacity.”

The Knight beside Araina widened his eyes with shock at my words. “YOU DARE…?!”

She held up her hand. “It’s okay, Martin. She can’t help but strike out at others in her own weakness.” Staring at me with a smile, she slowly continued. “Speaking of weakness… I suppose you haven’t heard of the new rule passed by the Council last session?”

 _What is she up to?_ “Rule?”

Her smile widened. “All Grade D and below witches must wear their grade marking at all times to prevent confusion during clan negotiations.”

“So just me then.” The Gathering was limited to witches of the noble clans, it was extremely rare to have a witch from these families test lower than Grade C, and the few that did refused to go to the meetings. I would be the only one to have to bear the humiliation of having my Grade marking displayed. It was my family’s petty way to discourage me from coming.

Araina’s expression was innocent. “Of course it’s not a rule just targeting you! It’s purely for the good of the clans. Here, let me help you…” She reached out towards my forehead.

 **-She dares to humiliate my master? Let’s chop her arm off!** Cal roared silently in our heads. 

“Agreed.” Lucifer snarled quietly, hellflame gathering around his fingers. I reached out, grabbing his arm, keeping my expression bland.

A burning pain appeared on my forehead, and I knew that a shimmering grey insignia had appeared on the skin there, the words in a language that only witch’s could understand. It declared my status as a Grade E, the lowest of the low. The shame of my family. 

I grinned, ignoring the pain. “Anything else?”

That caught her by surprise. She studied my expression for a few moments, as if looking for the pain and humiliation that should be there but wasn’t. “No. I’ll go on ahead, cousin. Just remember to leave the grade marking in place.” She muttered under her breath. “Not that you have enough power to remove it even if you wanted to.”

She turned away from me, pausing briefly at the sight of Lucifer. “You… you are my cousin’s servant?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m Miss Morgan’s servant.”

“You should consider changing sides while you still can. If you think you can gain any benefits because she’s in the direct line of Morgan la Fay, then think again. She’s lost her inheritance due to her own incompetence.” She looked him up and down. “You’re not really up to my usual standard appearance-wise, but I’d be willing to make an exception and take you in as one of my servants instead.”

She smiled at him, leaning over to show off her low neckline to its fullest advantage. I wanted to groan with embarrassment for her.

_Is she literally trying to tempt the original tempter? This is so sad._

**-Hey little devil, why don’t you take up that annoying woman’s offer? You can still get into the Gathering, and my master and me can actually take care of business without your dead weight.**

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “No thanks.”

Araina frowned at his words. “Choose carefully, servant. You won’t get this good of an offer again.”

“There’s no need for any further consideration.” He smiled grimly. “I’m not switching.”

“Fine!” The young woman snapped, turning towards the portal. “Enjoy the gathering, cousin.” 

I sighed with relief once she was gone.

“Why did you let her get away with that?” Lucifer asked, staring at me with a confused expression. 

“The insults? Or the insignia?”

“Both! Don’t you have the power to obliterate her?”

**-Exactly! I like the way you think, Devil. Even if you are dead weight.**

I grinned. “This is nothing. These sorts of childish games… it’s never been worth my time.”

“… You don’t think I’m dead weight like the sword says, right?”

At Lucifer’s question I stared up at the ceiling, keeping my voice monotone. “…Of course not.” 

“You’re obviously lying.”

“…No.” 

“That time was even worse!” Lucifer sounded near tears. When in the eons of my existence has anyone ever considered me dead weight?” 

**-That’s what you get for hanging out with your superiors!**

“Don’t say that, Cal. “ At my words, Lucifer, who had been hanging his head down, looked up hopefully.

“It’s not his fault he’s weak. You shouldn’t tease him.” 

“Both of you shut up!” Ignoring our laughter, he stomped ahead of us, walking towards the portal. 

As I followed behind him, the knight guard looked at the glowing insignia on my forehead with a satisfied expression.

“Useless trash.” He muttered under his breath.

I ignored him, stepping into the portal. But just as I was transporting, I heard a scream of pain, and looked over just in time to catch sight of the knight, who was now leaping around trying to put out the green flames which had mysteriously sprung up from the seat of his pants. 

**-How long was that?**

I checked my watch. “Four minutes and twenty eight seconds.”

**-So disappointing. Can I use an IOU?**

“You still owe me twenty bucks for the last bet you lost.”

**-It’s just a run of bad luck. I’m happy to pay you with an eternity of love and affection.**

“Cash only.”

**-Harsh. Hey devil boy, You just had to let the hellfire loose! Your weak self control got me into this mess, pay the lady!**

“Pay your own bad bets.” Lucifer grinned. “Plus, he deserved it. “ 

______________________________

We headed into the main Gathering space. With a few days still left before the true meeting started, there were not too many witches who had arrived yet. However even the small groups stood together, staring at the glowing insignia on my forehead, whispering to each other.

“Mothersbane.”

“The cursed one.”

“She dared to show up here?”

“I thought she was dead.”

I put their voices behind me, looking at the various glowing signs that pointed out the different directions.

“The forbidden library is on the lowest level. If you want to research up on chaos magic, and who might have access to it, that’s your best bet.”

Lucifer glanced at me curiously. “What about you?”

“I’m sure my lovely family members won’t sit still for long now that they know I’m here. Once I’ve survived whatever fallout that brings, I’ll look for clues on where to go next tonight.”

**\- Can we at least kill them all this time?**

“And have to handle all the administrative and diplomatic work on my own? No, better to let them enjoy their temporary titles and authority. Of course… If they get too much in my way…” I trailed off with a grin.

I caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye, and sighed quietly to myself. “They moved even faster than I expected. If you’re going to not be involved in this, I suggest you move now.”

“…” Lucifer studied at me with a thoughtful expression. “I’ll stay. With your chaos magic, you’re my best chance for getting to the bottom of this whole mess anyways.” 

“Suit yourself.” I shrugged. “Should be interesting either way.”

Four guards strode up to us, hands on their weapons. “Morgan ne Mothersbane. The matron has summoned you.”

**-That old bat has gone too far!**

_Mothersbane. They had taken my clan name and given me a cursed one instead._

“It’s okay, Cal. It’s just a name.” Muttering quietly to keep the magical weapon calm, I followed behind the guards, keeping my hands clenched at my sides,

One of them tried to stop Lucifer. “Just the witch has been summoned.”

“That’s my servant, he’s completely harmless.” I sent a silent prayer to no one as they scanned him with their power. 

“Fine. One more weakling won’t make a difference.” 

Lucifer caught up to me, his face stiff with rage. “Weakling? I’ll torture their souls in hell for eternity.”

I patted him on the shoulder. “Of course you will.”

**-Don’t worry little devil, we’ll help you get revenge on whoever bullies you.**

“I don’t need your help! I’m strong, damnit!”

______________________________

We were brought into the council room, an all too familiar sight. On elevated seats in a semicircle sat the Council members, all watching me with disdainful expression barely visible from the shadow of their black hoods. Only my Aunt Margaret, the acting Matron, stood with her head uncovered, her eyes narrowed as we drew closer. 

“You’ve returned.” Her voice was flat, dislike lacing her every syllable.

“And you haven’t lost your touch with wasting time with the obvious. Anything else you want to talk about?”

Her jaw tightened at my retort, but as her eyes glanced over the Grade marking on my forehead her face relaxed into a triumphant smile. “I have family business to discuss with you.” 

I forced a smile. “I’m not part of the family. You kicked me out, remember?”

“Like it or not, you are Morgana’s sole direct heir. You have failed your primary duty of taking leadership in the council due to your disappointing weakness. But now we must consider your secondary duty.” Her eyes bore into me, almost seeming to dig into my flesh “I’m glad you decided to come on your own. Otherwise I would have sent someone to fetch you this year.”

“Get to the point, Margaret.” I felt my nails digging into the palm of my hands, and tried unsuccessfully to unclench my fists.

“You must carry on Morgan la Fay’s line. To accomplish this, we will arrange a man of suitable power for you to be given to with the hopes that your offspring will be better suited for the position of descendant than you are.” Her smile widened. “You should be grateful. With your… quality, you would never have a chance to even lay eyes on powerful men like this.” 

“And if I refuse?” My voice was cold. 

Hers was colder. “You will not be given a choice. Enslavement magic is distasteful, but has its purposes in light of the greater good.”

“And when is this to occur?” I felt a power gathering at my fingertips, a sense of destruction filling my soul. 

“After the Gathering. I have an important guest arriving, and my full attention must be given to him.”

At the words, “important guest” I noted the discomfort on many of the women’s faces, and a gut feeling had me pushing down the destructive force I had come so close to letting loose. It was difficult; the power resisted being placed back after coming so close to being able to consume everything in the room.

“Anything else?” I pushed the words through gritted teeth. It was difficult to focus on anything but the need to destroy everyone and everything. My muscles were shaking with the effort, a cold sweat breaking out on my forehead. 

“No. Enjoy the Gathering.” Her satisfied smirk made my struggle all the more difficult. “Do not try to leave, or I’ll have my men drag you back.”

“Sure.” Not that it mattered. Any men they sent after me would be destroyed.

As I turned to leave, I heard Margaret call my name one last time. I glanced back, only to see her hold up a small silver ring.

“This was your mother’s. Why don’t you take it back, appreciate the weight of your new name. “ 

She tossed it in my direction, and without thinking I reached out and grabbed it. As the cold metal touched my skin, I felt the memories my mother had left behind flood into me.

______________________________

_“Face it, he didn’t give you a gift, he poisoned you! This child is stealing your life force, destroying you from the inside! Who knows what sort of monster you’re carrying.”_

_“No, I refuse to believe it! He loved me! I know he truly cares! And he’ll love our daughter too!”_

_“OPEN YOUR EYES! He killed you!”_

_“You’re lying!”_

______________________________

I shuddered, almost falling to the floor as I felt the walls close in. A pair of warm hands caught me, and the devil’s voice whispered in my ear.

“Should I kill them?”

I took a deep breath, trying to find a balance. With my emotions thrown out of order, my power which had been barely constrained was even closer to breaking free. “They still have one last use. Just get me to the resting rooms.” 

He supported me with one arm, and we struggled out of the room under my aunt’s triumphant gaze. As we navigated the different twists and turns of the Gathering area, I slowly focused on my breathing, forcing my power down, feeling my willpower drain. Cal was uncharacteristically quiet, likely realizing I couldn’t afford the distraction.

As he pulled me into a resting room, Lucifer set me down on a bed, his eyes concerned. “Are you okay?”

I wanted to answer, but felt it was getting more and more difficult to talk. Even if I could, what could I say?

 _Mothersbane_ … they forced the name on me, but it didn’t make it untrue.

 _Monster…_ What else could they call someone who struggled not to destroy everything and everyone?

I was so tired. _Why had I agreed to come back again?_

_Oh yeah, for a chance to kill that bastard._

As I opened my mouth to try to explain, I heard a very familiar voice speak out loud rather than in my head, a cold palm covering my eyes.

“Just rest, Morgan.”

Feeling relieved, I felt myself slip quickly into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn’t under long before hearing two voices discussing me quietly.

“Does this happen often?”

“Only when she’s trying to hold back the chaos magic and not destroy everything, which seems to happen more often now that you’re here.” It was Cal’s voice, but speaking out loud instead of silently in my head. Confused, I wanted to open my eyes, but I felt like my eyelids each weighed a ton, well beyond my ability to lift. 

“I don’t think you can blame me for this one.” The devil whistled quietly. “That family of hers is something, huh? They make even demons seem friendly.” 

“This? This is nothing for them.” I felt a cool hand on my forehead, the grade marking fading at the touch. “The suffering they put her through… it’s a miracle that this world exists at all.”

He wasn’t wrong. How many times during my childhood did he pull me back from the edge? From releasing all the chaos within me to destroy myself and the world with me?

“Why are they like this?”

I didn’t want Cal to have to answer. I forced my eyes open. “You heard what they called me?” 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a golden-haired figure disappear. I rubbed my eyes, thinking it might have been an illusion.

\- Are you okay?

His voice was silent in my head once more. I sighed, putting the memories the ring had forced into my head aside.

“Don’t worry, my power is suppressed, Cal.”

-That’s not what I…

“You were the one who asked, Lucifer. Did you hear the name they gave me after taking my family name?

He nodded. “Mothersbane?”

“My conception was warped with chaos magic.” I smiled grimly. “My bastard of a father wanted to end Morgana’s line, and gain a massive reward at the same time. You see, chaos magic can be grown within a soul, but it always comes at a cost.”

Lucifer studied me carefully. “What cost?” 

“The souls of others, preferably the powerful. My mother was a young naïve witch who refused to hate my father even as her child infected with chaos slowly sucked the life from her within her womb. Of course, I was always meant to die, destroyed by chaos, a sacrifice to increase my father’s power while ending Morgana’s line with my death. “ 

\- But I took advantage of the weakness created in her father as he had used almost all of his chaos magic for the sacrifice and left him, forming a pact with Morgan instead.

I smiled. “Cal is an ultimate weapon of light, of order. The antithesis to the chaos magic which wants to consume me and the world around me. The power given to me by that pact balances me out, allows me to survive.” My grin became cruel. “With the added bonus that my father was greatly weakened by not being able to reclaim his chaos magic as well as losing Cal.”

-We would have killed him too, if he hadn’t hidden deeply to recover like the rat he is! 

Lucifer stared at us both. “Who is your father, Morgan?”

“The enemy who wanted to personally end Morgana’s line? The master of Excalibur? The man who lusted for such great power that he would sacrifice his own child?” I chuckled. “Are you sure you don’t know?”

“I thought Arthur was the master of Excalibur…”

Cal interrupted the devil.

-He was a good man, if a little naïve. He trusted the wrong man, and ended up being the first soul to be sacrificed to the chaos magic.

“Wait, you couldn’t mean…?” Lucifer turned slightly pale, his red eyes widening with realization. 

I laughed softly, before standing up. “We’ve wasted enough time,. Let’s go to the library.”

He stood up with me, his eyes still worried. “But your condition?”

“It was just the tactile memories from my mother’s ring.” I stared down at the metal object still in my hand, before opening it slowly and letting it fall silently to the carpet beneath my feet.

Lucifer looked down at it. “If it’s your mother’s, don’t you want it?”

“No.” I turned away, and walked towards the door. “I’d rather honor her memory by sending her murderer over to apologize to her in pieces.”

We headed towards the library.

______________________________

We snuck by the guards standing watch outside the forbidden library as well as bypassed all the magical wards with surprising ease.

“I’m glad we had you here. Lucifer. My standard magic is too weak to deal with this sort of stuff, and the chaos magic tends to be an all or nothing type deal. I’m glad we didn’t have to obliterate the guards and entranceway just to get in.”

-How surprising, devil. You can be useful for something!

Lucifer sighed. “You guys really have to stop acting surprised every single time I’m useful, like I’m some sort of child. I’m the king of hell!”

“Of course! Next time we need to open a door we’ll definitely call you!”

\- You are definitely the King of opening doors!

“… I hate you both so much.”

The forbidden library was enormous, the size of multiple sky scrapers melded together, kept hidden through ancient magics that bended space. Every spare surface was covered in shelves packed with books, scrolls and tablets. Some glowed strange colors, some flickering in and out of sight. Small magical platforms moved independently around the library, transporting items in and out as they were requested. I looked around, feeling mildly impressed as always, before taking one of the transports over and heading to the area dedicated to chaos magic.

“Will they even have something helpful?”

I shrugged at the devil’s question. “I would hope so.” I quickly found the documents pertaining to major events in the last few months. Within it was a map that detailed the disappearance of witches over the past year. The seemingly patternless dots scattered across the city map glowed in a dull green light.

Lucifer sucked in a breath. “So many? How has this gone unnoticed for so long?”

\- It was perfectly calculated to how many each race was willing to overlook.

“Spread across the demons, angels and witches… who knows how many normal humans and supernatural creatures have been lost as well.” Turning to the devil who stood beside me with an irritated expression, I prompted him carefully. “Can you add the locations of the disappearances you know about as well?” 

“Fine.” With a wave of his hand, red and blue dots also appeared along the map. “The red are mine. The blue are those I know about that Heaven has lost.”

With the additional data, it became increasingly clear that there was a pattern to the locations of those who disappeared. A center of the chaos.

“We should find him there.” I pointed at the location, frowning. “But that only narrows it down to a whole section of the city. He could be hiding anywhere within.”

“I could have the demons search all the houses?”

\- He would just destroy any that entered his territory. We’ll just have to do it personally.

“But that could take forever!”

“Maybe not.” I grinned. “After all, I can’t help but wonder about my Aunt’s ‘special guest’…”

-You think…?”

“The sword should be this way.” A familiar voice spoke up, from around the corner. 

“Speak of the devil.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

“Not you, just an expression.”

“Why does this ‘important guest’ of yours want this sword anyways? If he’s so powerful, he could just take it himself!” A petulant, spoiled, voice asked, the sound of two sets of footsteps growing closer.

\- Araina. What’s she doing here?

“Nevermind that, We need to hide!” I whispered back.

“Sure.” Lucifer shrugged, snapping his fingers and activating an invisibility spell. 

\- The devil was useful again!

“Shut up!”

Aunt Margaret and Araina entered the room before Lucifer could argue further. “ I told you, foolish girl! It would be bad if the council were to realize we were working with him, given our… bad history. And besides, I’d rather he not see that cursed girl until he’s finished the ceremony at the full moon tonight.”

Finish the ceremony? My fists tightened at my side, shaking with rage. 

“Why can’t we just kill her?” Araina rolled her eyes. “It’s not like she would be difficult to get rid of!”

“We need a backup plan, in case this new cooperation falls through.” My Aunt Margaret’s answer caused me to stiffen into place, clutching the new map in my arms. “She may be weak and useless, but she’s the only one who can continue Morgana’s line.” 

“Worthless trash.” 

“Don’t be so upset, Darling. She’s not worth your time or energy. Let’s get the sword.”

As they passed out of the room, Lucifer and I flickered back into sight.

-Killing time?

Ignoring Cal, I turned towards the devil. “We need to steal the sword, and replace it with a fake. How good is your illusion magic?”

The devil grinned, his plain disguised features melting back into his original insultingly handsome look. “I could convince half of heaven to follow me. You think I can’t fool a couple of witches?”

\- I’m impressed! If this keeps up, little devil, I might even consider accepting you as my apprentice!

“Who would want to be your apprentice, you stupid overgrown knife?!”

\- Morgan, the devil is calling me names! Destroy him with your chaos magic please!

I chuckled. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping me restrain my chaos magic?”

\- Desperate times. 

“…Let’s go steal that sword.”

It was surprisingly easy. The two women got into several useless arguments along the way to the weapons section, allowing Lucifer and I to sneak past while invisible and reach it first. As we entered the room with countless weapons on display, Lucifer glanced around, seeming impressed. 

“Which one do you think they were after?”

“The only one my father would need if he wanted to have a weapon against chaos magic.” I pointed to a sword tucked away in the back corner. “A sword of order, like Cal.”

-Oh please, that hack is nothing like my great and wonderful self! Just a generic magic sword. Not even a soul to guide it.

I raised a hand, chaos magic destroying the magical chain keeping it in place. Picking up the sword, I gave a light practice swing, nodding at the light weight. “It’s still a good sword. It’s considered legendary overseas, known as the ‘sword of light.’ It’s defeated multiple world-ending foes.”

-I’m still better.

“Here.” I tossed the sword to Lucifer before Cal could get too nervous. “To replace the ones the chaos monsters destroyed before. This one can actually fight them.”

He gripped the handle, looking the weapon over briefly before strapping it to his side. “I like how it doesn’t talk constantly.”

-Hey!

I grabbed a random sword and placed it where the sword of light had been stored. “Alright, you can cast illusion now.” 

With the trap in place, all that was left was to follow my aunt and cousin as they led us right towards the center of town.

______________________________

-We were right, they’re heading right towards the location we had marked on the map. They must know where he is!

I nodded. “I shouldn’t be surprised, but I still cannot believe that those of Morgana’s name would associate with him at all. “

Lucifer glanced at me. “But didn’t your mother…?”

“He was disguised.” I interrupted, frowning. “She didn’t realize who she was being tricked by even until the end.”

“… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. The line of Morgana has been twisted for too long.” I sighed. “They rely on the name of a witch that’s been dead for centuries, while forgetting that the enemy she fought never rested, never disappeared.”

-Morgan…

“The line should have ended with my mother, but instead it will end with me.”

Lucifer looked as if he were going to argue, but shook his head, falling silent instead. Fortunately at that time we reached a large abandoned warehouse, the sun setting behind us as the two witches knocked on the door, giving a password to the stone faced guard who opened it to be let inside. I glanced at the fading sunlight as we slipped in behind them, remembering their words.

He’ll finish the ceremony at the full moon tonight.

There wasn’t much time left. My heart pounding in my ears, I followed them deeper into the warehouse, pushing back the chaos magic that threatened to surface with my uncontrolled emotions.

\- Are you going to be okay? Cal’s voice whispered in my ear, for only me to hear.

I nodded silently.

-I’ll be there with you. I promise. We’ll kill him for everything he’s done.

I kept moving.

It was time to see my father again.


	5. Chapter 5

We entered the main area of the warehouse, the space much larger than what it seemed from the outside. The walls extended into darkness, making it impossible to see what was hidden in the shadows beyond. Ahead of us glowed two candles to either side of a golden throne.

“Welcome, Margaret.” A strong, low voice spoke up from the figure slouched on that throne, as he lazily turned a hand around, making the flames from the candles dance with the movement. The moving lights occasionally lit up his features, giving me the first good look at my greatest enemy, the murderer of my mother, the one who inflicted the magic that could destroy the world on me. 

My father.

His face still was young, without wrinkles or lines, the features smooth and regular. His hair was and ordinary brown, looking slightly unkempt, falling over his face and forcing him to brush it back. He would be considered handsome by many, if not a little forgettable… except for his eyes.

The centuries he had lived showed in his eyes. Bright green, glowing with power, his eyes seemed to stare right through every person, judging them of their worth, making you feel unprotected, weak.

Margaret and her daughter curtsied deeply in front of him, cold sweat breaking out on both their faces. It seemed they felt his power even more strongly, facing the full force of his gaze.

“Milord, we brought the sword you requested.” Margaret held up the sword that Lucifer had enchanted to look like the sword of light in front of her, her hands trembling.

“…” He didn’t reach out to take it.

My nails bit into my palms, as I forced myself not to throw myself forward, putting my thpoughts into order.

I would need my magic, but it had to be controlled. Otherwise it would destroy everything.

“Are you really sincere about allying yourself with me, witch?” His voice was a whisper, but seemed like a shout despite the large space.

“Milord?” Margaret seemed confused. 

“Did you change your mind, given your family’s history with me?” He smiled, the expression threatening. “Did you decide to betray me to earn points with the rest of Morgana the bitch’s pitiful line?” 

She panicked at his words. “I would never betray you! I swear! I brought the sword just like you asked!”

He snapped his fingers, and a purple smoke enveloped the sword in her hands, destroying it.

_Chaos magic._

**-It’s powerful, but still not pure like your magic.** Cal’s voice reassured me.

Margaret screamed in pain, clutching her hands to her chest. Through her fingers blood seeped, staining her dress and dripping to the floor. His magic had corroded her hands as well.

“This is a fake, a regular weapon under an illusion, not the true sword of light.” The man stood up, glancing around the room. My hackles rose as his gaze fixed on us standing behind them, despite the invisibility spell. “And it seems you brought friends?” 

“…”

When no one spoke up he sighed. “Now, now, uninvited guests, isn’t it better if you just show yourself?” 

Lucifer sighed, waving his hand as he became visible, leaving me still out of sight. “Your insight is as keen as ever, you old bastard.”

The man’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Lucifer the king of Hell? What brings you to my humble home?”

“You really are going to act innocent after sacrificing my minions to feed your chaos magic?” Lucifer chuckled. “You always did love the dramatic, Merlin.”

My father smiled as the devil spoke his name.

Merlin. 

The great magician. The ancient power that ushered in an age of light and justice. A Grade A Magician. A man of legends.

A murdering madman.

“Can’t you be reasonable?” Merlin smiled widely. “It’s just a few demons here and there! I’ll gladly compensate you however you like?”

“And if I ask for you life?” Lucifer’s eyes seemed to freeze the room with their coldness.

Merlin didn’t flinch. “Then you’ll be destroyed. It’s a much better deal to bargain with me, I assure you.” 

“…” There was a silence as the devil looked him up and down, seemingly seriously considering his offer.

 **-If he betrays you…** Cal sounded slightly worried. 

I shook my head, smiling.

“No thanks.” Lucifer grinned. “I already got a better offer.”

“A better offer? From who?”

I canceled the invisibility magic that was still on me, and stepped forward, the sound of my footsteps echoing loudly in the empty space. Margaret and Araina stared at me in shock as I walked past them, Araina managing to lift a hand to point, stuttering. “Y-you!”

Merlin studied me carefully, frowning. “Who are you?”

I laughed out loud, placing a hand on my heart. “What, you don’t recognize me?” I pretended to wipe a tear away. “I’m hurt.”

“…” He stared silently at me, refusing to answer.

“Well then, I guess it’s up to me to make the introductions.” I bowed slightly, keeping my hand on my heart. “My name is Morgan, last daughter of Morganna’s line.” 

Merlin’s eyes widened as I straightened up, still smiling.

“Nice to meet you, Father.”

“…”

I shrugged. “Although technically I _have_ come to kill you to avenge my mother and satisfy my own personal hatred… So ‘nice’ probably isn’t the right word.” 

“…The child?” He whispered. “I heard you were weak, useless? Any chaos magic that you absorbed should have drained your magic and life source by now… “ Looking me up and down, he shook his head. “You don’t seem weak.”

“That’s the problem with rumors, father dearest.” I tapped my face with a finger. “You end up with inaccurate information.”

Merlin’s gaze snapped to the two women kneeling off to the side. “You betrayed me.”

“No Milord, she is useless! She’s just a Grade E!” Margaret was panicking, waving her hands wildly as she spoke. “We’ve tested her multiple times!”

“Perhaps a bluff then?” With his quiet murmur, he waved a hand, and multiple large men wearing armor, their eyes glowing a bright purple. Stepped out of the shadows, swords drawn and pointed towards me. 

“Enchanted soldiers?” I sighed. “Looks like we’re being tested Cal.”

**-His mistake.**

“Want help?” Lucifer called out, his hand on his sword.

“No need for just this much.” I raised a hand, and slowly released my magic. 

The floor tried to warp away from me, as reality and fate were bent and broken in the space around me. Merlin’s eyes narrowed, shocked and he lifted his hand to call his magical soldiers back.

“Too late.” With a grim smile, I pushed my magic forward, and silently each knight faded out of existence, leaving not even the slightest trace behind. It also latched on to the golden throne, forcing him to his feet as the seat disappeared out from under him. 

“Chaos magic?” Merlin covered his eyes with his hand. “I should have guessed when it never returned to me. The backlash at that time was too great, though, I had no choice but to go into hiding for my own safety.” 

“Great, glad you have that figured out. Any last words before you die?” 

“Don’t be arrogant, girl.” He snapped. “ You may have stolen some of my chaos magic, but I’ve regained plenty since!” He spread his arms, and a purple smoke surrounded him, tearing apart the space in between us. “I’ve been sacrificing plenty of souls to grow my powers, and what little you should have retained is no match!”

The smoke enveloped Aunt Margaret and Araina as they tried to scream in terror.

“Milord what are you doing?”

His gaze was merciless. “You were always meant to feed my power. As if I would let anyone who claimed kinship with that bitch Morgana survive.”

The two faded into the smoke, which seemed to grow stronger and thicker as it absorbed their fate.

My father grinned at me. “And now, with you here, I can take back some power, complete the ceremony and perfect my magic once more!”

“Strong words for a dead man.” 

“You may have chaos magic, child, but so do I! You can’t kill me with it, and you don’t have any magical powers other than that, if you are a Grade E witch.” 

He waved his hand once more, and countless monsters of chaos appeared, their glowing purple eyes fixed on me. 

“I’m one of the greatest wizards in the world, with the highest caliber of magic and you are the last pathetic girl in a worthless line. All alone with no way out.” 

I smiled, and he stepped back, startled at my reaction. “Who said I was alone?”

 **“** Now can I help?”

**\- Finally!**

My hand slapped to my chest, my palm connected with the golden tattoo beneath my shirt, the mark of Excalibur. From within my soul I pulled out the golden sword, and rushed into the nearest group of monsters.

Lucifer pulled out the real sword of light, and with a happy laugh launched himself into the air to land beside me, fighting back to back.

The creatures screamed with terror and the two swords of light and order swept through them, forcing them out of existence.

“Finally I get a chance to show off!” Lucifer muttered beside me, swinging his sword in broad sweeping strokes, taking out multiple creatures with each attack.

**-You realize that my master is killing twice as many as you, right?**

Cal let out a beams of light as I fought, taking down lines of the chaos monsters with each passing second. 

Merlin watched the fight with an increasingly pale face, backing away slowly. “No, it can’t be. Excalibur… you chose _her?_ ”

The number of monsters was dwindling, and soon, Lucifer was enough to face off the remnant as I approached my father, Cal’s blade resting lightly on my shoulder. 

“Why so shocked?” I grinned. “Just because you aren’t worthy doesn’t mean others can’t be.”

“Y-you…” His eyes darted between myself and the glowing golden blade. “You didn’t just keep a remnant of my old power, did you? You have ALL of it?” He backed away further. “That’s… that’s…”

“Enough to destroy the universe and everything in it?” I shrugged, swinging the sword behind me, cutting through a monster that had tried to sneak up on me while my attention was focused on my father. “Yes. Your point?”

Merlin was backed against a wall, trapped, and I pressed the tip of the golden blade in my hand against his chest, right over his heart.

“To think a child I made as a simple means to destroy Morgana’s line would be this powerful…” He muttered looking at me with different eyes than before, a calculating gaze. “No… maybe it was meant to be. Both of our blood, chaos magic… and Excalibur… you’re beyond what I could have ever dreamed.”

“…” I put more pressure on the sword, and the tip slowly sank into his chest. He didn’t react, still staring at me with an avid look.

“We’ll work together… we can rule everything. Heaven, Hell, Magic, Order… all would have to bow before us.” His smile was fanatical, a hand reaching out to touch my face gently, as if I were truly precious to him. “My daughter…”

His magic reached out, pulling at my emotions, making me want to drop my weapon, follow him to the ends of the earth.

 _You’ll be safe with him._ The magic whispered in my ear. _You’ll finally have a family, a home._

 **-Morgan…** Cal whispered my name urgently, but the magic drowned his voice out.

A part of me screamed to give in. The girl who had grown up hated, looked down on. A worthless child who had killed her mother at birth. A powerless witch in a family of powerful magic. With only myself and a magic sword to depend on.

_I wanted to say yes._

I smiled, my hand wrapped tightly around the golden handle of the sword. “Sounds like a great offer.”

Merlin’s face lit up.

“Just one problem…” 

**Thud.** Cal’s blade pierced through the wizard’s chest, striking the wall behind him.

“I don’t want to rule Heaven, Hell or anything else.” 

Blood dripped around the blade, pooling on the floor at our feet before disappearing into purple smoke. I poured my chaos magic into the wound, trying to destroy everything that Cal’s magic wouldn’t touch.

“I’m not seeking to be a legend, or to save the world.”

The wound in his chest was turning purple, as the chaos magic within him rejected the presence of ultimate weapon of fate and order. I let go of my normal restrictions I placed on my magic, pouring everything I had into him, focused on destruction.

“I’m just a Grade E witch, a mortal, trying to live a normal life and pay rent.”

He shook his head slightly, as if confused, his green eyes fixed on my own.

“Oh, and of course avenge my mother’s death.” 

I twisted the blade and he let out a grunt, purple smoke pouring from his lips.

“You’ll… regret… this.”

“Promise?” 

My father closed his eyes, and his body faded into nothingness, the purple smoke dissipating into thin air. I looked around, frowning, my chaos magic pulsing in my blood, roaring in my ears.

“Cal, is he gone?”

 **-I- I think so? I don’t sense him…**

“Good.” I sighed with relief, taking a deep breath. The chaos magic pushed outwards against my control, wanting to consume everything. I had let out too much, relaxed my control too far in my desire to destroy him. I closed my eyes, fighting it with all my strength, knowing that if I lost control I could unleash everything, destroy everything.

**-Morgan?! What’s wrong?**

I shook my head slightly, unable to answer, slipping down to the ground as all of my strength focused inward.

“Cal, what’s going on?” Lucifer’s tired voice spoke up, concerned.

**-She’s losing her chaos magic!**

“That’s bad, isn’t it? Like, world ending bad?”

**-Yeah, it’s world ending bad! Quick, stab me into her chest! I need to help her control it!**

“S-stab her? Are you sure? Won’t that kill her?”

**-DO IT!**

Despite the internal battle going on, I felt the tip of Cal’s blade push into my chest over his mark, Cal’s power merging with my own.

 **Cal?** I felt tired, overwhelmed, the chaos within me eroding at my thoughts, my fate disappearing into nothingness.

The voice that had been with me since my earliest memory spoke up inside my head.

**-It’s okay, Morgan. We’ll seal it, together.**

He joined me in the fight, his strength bolstering my own. Slowly, painfully, together, we pushed back the power of chaos and locked it within my soul once more. 

**-See? That wasn’t so bad!**

**_Easy for you to say._** I smiled silently, letting go of my consciousness in my relief.

______________________________

Lucifer stared down at the smiling unconscious girl, feeling unnerved.

 _I’ve been at the top for too long._ He admitted quietly to himself with a grin. _I forgot what it was like to face something stronger._

And Morgan was stronger than him. Having seen her wield Excalibur along with her magic, equal parts order and chaos, a force that could destroy the whole universe, he couldn’t help but feel weak in front of her. He watched her sleep, considering his options. Part of him wanted to take her out, destroy the threat while she was helpless. But the rest…

 _It’s not bad to have something this fun around._ He grinned. _Besides, I never was one for playing it safe._

“Hey, little devil, why are you smiling? Don’t even think about touching my master while she’s asleep!” Cal appeared in his human form beside Morgan, his golden eyes glaring fiercely. 

Lucifer shrugged. “Don’t worry, I have no intention of harming her. At least not anytime soon.“ Thinking for a moment, he looked at the sword, confused. “Why do you only take on a human appearance when she’s unconscious?”

To his surprise the sword blushed. “None of your business!” Looking down at the girl, he muttered. “What if she doesn’t like how I look?”

Lucifer laughed. “Well, she called me hideous, so you may be right to worry about her aesthetic taste.” With a groan he stretched, frowning as his multiple small injuries ached. “Those chaos monsters were pretty powerful. No wonder my minions never stood a chance.” 

“Or you’re just weak.”

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer turned away, looking around the empty warehouse and shrugging. “I guess we’re done here.”

Cal stood up, holding Morgan carefully in his arms. “I’ll tell her your goodbyes once she wakes up. Have fun back in hell.”

“Goodbyes?” The devil laughed. “No need to bother. See you later.”

And with that he was gone, leaving an increasingly nervous magical sword staring after him while clutching his master to his chest. “Later? What does he mean later? What a terrible thought.”


	6. Chapter 6

_I was having déjà vu._

Clutching a jar of pickles, I stared at what should have been my empty bed with a forlorn expression. “What are you doing here?”

The devil grinned as he flipped through my book, once again losing my place in the story to my dismay. “I had a favor to ask you.”

 **-See, I told you!** Cal spoke up with an irritated voice. **This is what happens when you make friends with weak creatures like him! They always want favors!**

“Shut up, you stupid knife.” Lucifer grinned, setting down the book and spreading his hands. “You see, one of my old buddies in the Heavenly army contacted me…”

“So you came to brag that you still have friends?”

 **-Good for you.** **With your terrible personality it must be hard!**

Cal and I clapped proudly. Groaning with frustration, Lucifer pushed back his hair and continued, ignoring us. “He saw something weird, an unexplainable magic. Something that seemed to destroy things without rhyme or reason.” 

I stared at him with confusion. “So?”

“So, it might be chaos magic! Let’s go check it out!”

“…”

**-…**

“Why?”

“Why?” The devil frowned. “What do you mean why?”

“It sounds difficult.”

**\- I’d rather nap.**

“I have to work, or I can’t pay my rent.”

“But… it will be fun!” Lucifer sat up, pouting. “It’s been so boring since the last adventure! Let’s go!”

“…” I looked at the devil who was trying to tempt me out of the house, and then down to the jar in my hands.

“Sorry pickles, we’re just never fated to be.” 

CRASH! The jar struck Lucifer in the face and smashed into pieces. 

I sighed as I ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could. 

“MORGAN!” 


End file.
